


[ART] Luckiest Fucking Size Queen Alive

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Locker Room, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: This was the second work of paper fanart I ever made, back in June 2018. The first was in response to a tagged challenge, but this one was just because I thought the scene would be particularly hilarious in pieces of colored paper. Harry's and Draco's figures have evolved since then, but I'm very fond of this piece. It has a certain exuberance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	[ART] Luckiest Fucking Size Queen Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Luckiest Fucking Size Queen Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232359) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> This was the second work of paper fanart I ever made, back in June 2018. The first was in response to a tagged challenge, but this one was just because I thought the scene would be particularly hilarious in pieces of colored paper. Harry's and Draco's figures have evolved since then, but I'm very fond of this piece. It has a certain exuberance.


End file.
